It Will Rain
by ButterfliesOnTheWall
Summary: "Cause there'll be no sunlight, If I lose you baby. There'll be no clear skies, If I lose you baby. Just like the clouds my eyes would do the same, If you walk away, everyday it will rain" BADE fluff base on the song "It Will Rain" by Bruno Mars


**Hey guys: **This story is base on the song "It will Rain" By Bruno Mars. It's been stuck in my head for a while so I wrote a short one-shot about it. Hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Victorious, BADE, or the song "it will rain".

**!PLEASE REVIEW! **

* * *

><p>Beck hasn't seen Jade all day. He woke up late cause his alarm didn't go off and to top it all off he had car problems that morning. When he finally got to school he missed most of the classes he had with her and had to go straight to his next class, media art. He was not having a good day.<p>

At this point Beck just wanted to see his girlfriend of three years. He just wanted to wrap his arms around her small waist and kiss her soft lips. Just seeing her always brought a smile on his face and lets him forget about all the bad that has happened.

It was lunch time and Beck spotted her in one of the tables talking to one of their friends Cat. Their backs were turned towards him, so Beck figured he would surprise Jade. He knew she would probably be upset but thought it would be amusing and it was something he really needed right now.

Beck slowly walked up getting ready to surprise them when he heard their conversation. "Are you sure you want to do it, are you sure you want to break up with him?" Cat asked.

He was a little confused, _'why were they talking about break ups? Were they talking about me? Was Jade gonna break up with me'_. He waited, and listened closely to hear Jade's respond, hoping it was just a misunderstanding or she would simply say 'No'.

"I want to I really do. Lately things haven't been working out, we're always fights and I don't know I'm just tired of trying." She replied. His heart stopped beating and sank to his stomach. Hearing those words made him froze; his legs were in shock unable to move. He couldn't believe what he was hearing; he didn't want to believe it. _'Jade wants to break up with me, but why? What did I do?'_

Beck tried to recall the recent events that had happened between them. Trying to remember what he did to make Jade give up on them, not even bothering to fight, what he did to make her want to end everything, to throw away all the wonderful memories, just like that. He was filled with anger but mostly pain. The thought of losing Jade was painful to imagine, living without her was like someone boiling him to death, a slow and painfully death. Beck doesn't remember what it was like to be without Jade.

"Well if you're sure, you should do it soon. Don't keep him waiting like this" Cat spoke again. At that point Beck just wanted to go home and cry. Go home and think of a way to fix this mess before she broke it off and at the same time he wanted to make up her and beg her to stay.

"Alright I'll do it, soon" she replied as she took a sip of her coffee. The two girls continued to talk but he wasn't listening. Beck was too shock to move, he couldn't move a muscle; his body was filled with hurt and fear. Jade slowly got up turning towards him. "Beck" she said, sounding shock to see him standing there.

Beck just stood there not knowing what to do. He wanted to just run, run away from it all. He didn't want to face her knowing she would only break his heart even more then it was right now. He felt tears forming at the corner of his eyes as he stared at her with fear, fear that this would be there last time together.

He ran up to her and wraps his arms around her, holding her tighter. Tighter and tighter as each tear drop falls. He never wanted to let go, he just wanted to hold on to her for as long as he could, never wanting her to leave "Beck, let go of me I can't breathe" she yelled trying to get him off.

He shook his head "Please Jade don't leave me, I don't wanna lose you" he pleaded, still holding her tight.

"Lose me, wh-what the hell are you talking about?" she yelled still trying to push him away.

"Jade I love you so much, please don't leave me" he begged, still refusing to let her go.

"Are you on crack? I'm not leaving you. Now let go you're killing me" she said sounding very annoyed.

'_I'm not leaving you' _those words slowly brought him back to life. His heart slowly started beating again; the tears of hurt became tears of joy. His hands let go of her body and placed it her cheek. He pressed his lips against her, putting a lot of passion in this kiss as if it was the first and last time it will happen.

They both pulled away and stared into each other's eye. "I love you Jade, so much". A smile crept up on her face. "I love you too" she whispered. He pulled her close, kissing the top of her head and held her tight in his arms. He was so happy that she didn't leave him. Their hearts began beating as one. Beck felt the hole in his heart slowly heeling and was slow feeling back to normal.

After a short moment Jade pulled away staring at him in his eyes "why would you think I would leave you" she asked, curious to know what lead to all this drama.

Beck didn't want to talk about it; not wanting to relive the moment went he almost lost the love of his life. He didn't reply but instead just stared into her beautiful grey eyes. "Well" she said not letting it go.

He took a deep breath "I heard you and Cat talking earlier, about leaving me." He closed his eye not wanting to see her reaction, hoping that she wouldn't remember her plan and go through with it after all. It was quite for a bit and then she started to laugh. Beck opened his eyes wanting to know why she was laughing, what caused her to laugh at a time like this?

He look at her puzzled "What's so funny" he asked

"Weren't talking about you, we were practicing for a skit for Sikowitz. If you didn't miss class, you would have known what I was talking about" she continued to laugh.

Beck let out a breath, and joined in on the laughter. He was so happy to hear this, it was the second best news he's gotten today, the first being she wouldn't leave him.

They were both laughing together. He didn't know why he was laughing but just joined in with her. Hearing her laugh was like music to his ears. They both finally stop laughing; he rested his forehead onto hers to stare deep in to her eyes and began singing.

"_There'll be no sunlight, If I lose you baby. There'll be no clear skies, if I lose you baby. Just like the clouds my eyes would do the same, if you walk away, everyday it will rain." _

Jade smiled, hearing his voice brought chills running down her spine. "I love you Jade" he whispered and kiss her on the lips.

* * *

><p>What did yo think of this story?<p>

I love love to read your opinion

**Please Review =)**


End file.
